


锡兰x773

by shirran



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirran/pseuds/shirran
Summary: 大概就是朝美x美弥那篇的前一夜另外两人的故事
Relationships: ichijo azusa/nanami hiroki
Kudos: 4





	锡兰x773

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是小学生产物

锡兰掏出手机看着line上备注为asa发来的消息：前辈醉了没有？ 往旁边瞄了一眼，kai跟miya两个人虽然还不至于醉倒连路都走不了，但是两个人却抱着酒瓶各自大吐苦水。

虽然今晚是坐kai的车过来的，但是锡兰已经做好了等会送kai这个酒鬼回家的打算。miya说asa一点都没有想要跟她在一起的意思，但是却又跟她搞暧昧，kai一边安慰她一边说自己有了喜欢的人但是又不敢表白。 锡兰不禁咂舌这俩平时表面风光靓丽，没想到心里也会藏着事，却又黯然神伤kai有了喜欢的人。没错，她壱城梓，从认识七海的那一天起就对她心动了。却因为从红学姐那里得知kai有了喜欢的人而决定将心意藏起，至少这样还能做朋友陪在她身边。

回了asa的消息说miya已经喝醉了快点来接她的消息，不禁又笑了，下级生asa真是追人的一把好手，并且还是个腹黑。明明就喜欢miya，但是却非要miya主动。今晚这场聚会也是asa拜托自己跟kai举办的，目标是把美弥灌醉好让她对自己投怀送抱。

瞒着miya啊，锡兰揉了揉太阳穴，不知道miya醒来之后会怎么对她们两个。虽然是醉了但是酒还在继续喝着，锡兰坐在卡座上听着她们两个聊起了八卦，隐隐约约觉得信息量太大消耗不了。

同期的mirio喜欢上了龙学姐，两人在月组像是双胞胎一样一直黏在一起，daimon在预科的时候就跟本科的朝夏学姐眉来眼去的，花组配属之后不知多高兴，最终在研三跟着兰寿桑DS的时候才跟朝夏学姐确定了关系，之后一发不可收拾，两个人你侬我侬至今即使朝夏学姐去了宙组两个人也没为此分开过，还有kacha，似乎在转去专科之后有了喜欢的学姐，虽然她没说，但是同期的大家都猜测是世界的彼式，毕竟满君又亚撒西又男友力爆棚，kacha会喜欢她大家都不意外，不过似乎完全还处于单恋阶段。专科啊，锡兰扶额，在一堆前辈底下要谈恋爱怕不是什么容易事。

锡兰悄悄感叹大家都对学姐感兴趣，只有自己跟miya，一个喜欢同期，一个喜欢学妹。asa很快就到了，从门口进来的瞬间吸引了店里的目光，锡兰一眼就看到了她却没有出声叫她，看着她走向吧台问消息，期间不知道挡了多少人的酒以及拒绝了多少明示暗示投来的眼光，感叹一句真是妖精。

miya眼下已经趴着睡着了，kai还挂在自己身上。让kai先趴在桌上，帮asa扶着miya到车上，asa开口了“azusa学姐，有喜欢的人可要好好把握哦。”说完似笑非笑地看着她，“什么意思？”“学姐喜欢的hiroki前辈，我知道的人里就有好几个准备表白了。”asa帮miya系好安全带关上了副驾驶的车门，看着锡兰没有要否认的意思得意地笑了，然后关上车门驱车而去。

锡兰回到卡座边，kai又抱着酒瓶，刚想把她扶起送回家，kai一把搂住了她的肩趴在了她的肩膀之后没有了动静，“kai酱？”锡兰试探性地叫了一声，“让我抱一会儿，一会儿就好”kai闷声闷气地说，语气根本不像喝得烂醉的人，锡兰由着她抱着，只是心跳的很快，仿佛要从喉咙跳出来，酒吧此时接近打烊已经寥寥无人，心跳声轰鸣着叫嚣着要撕烂了她，以前也不是没有拥抱过，但是像kai第一次这样带着撒娇感觉的拥抱还是第一次，说起来kai从来不在学姐学妹面前撒娇，喊着 “shiiran、shiiran”向自己跑过来kai真是天下无敌第一可爱。

“差不多该回家了哦，”锡兰摸了摸七海的头，七海却一下就站了起来，“哎呀，原来你没醉”锡兰有点吃惊，两个人各怀鬼胎回到车上，谁也不讲话，直到锡兰的电话铃声打破了寂静。慌乱之中锡兰按了免提，传出了红的声音“shiiran，怎么样，今晚有计划要表白吗，我跟你讲，那只海豹……”锡兰慌忙挂了电话，车里又是诡异的安静。不用问kai肯定听见了，红说得这么清楚这下也装不了傻了，锡兰决定将沉默进行到底。终于还是七海先开了口，“所以，你喜欢我对吗？”听不出任何的感情，锡兰长叹一口气，做好了破罐子破摔的准备，“对”。

“为什么不表白。”七海盯着她的侧脸，“因为beniko学姐说你有喜欢的人了，我……”“那为什么现在又敢承认了”  
“刚刚asa劝我说，有喜欢的人要做好把握。”“唉，那个家伙，你打开你右手边那个储物格，把里面的东西拿出来。”  
锡兰乖乖照做，打开了储物格，拿出了一个蓝色的礼品袋，“打开”，锡兰拆开了袋子，摸出来一个盒子，打开，是她上次跟kai一起逛街时说喜欢但是没买的项链，下面还有一封信，“做我的女朋友吧，七海敬上。”锡兰觉得好像有什么东西在脑子里爆炸了，她转过头看副驾驶的七海。

“kai酱？”“我一直都在找合适的机会表白，红学姐知道我喜欢的人是你。”七海抓住了锡兰的手，自然地跟她十指相握。

“可以做我的女朋友吗？”小海豹的眼睛一闪一闪的，锡兰抬手捂住了kai的眼睛，那眼神太过炽热，仿佛要将自己融化掉那般，“不可以，”锡兰探起身亲了下海豹的嘴角，  
“如果你当我的女朋友的话，我可以考虑一下。”小海豹的嘴角有了笑意，“好吧，谁让我喜欢的人是星组的男朋友呢。”

锡兰从驾驶位跨到七海身上，跪坐在她腿上，“帮我戴上项链”“okok，我的男朋友。”七海将车座椅往后调了调，好让两人有更多的活动空间，却瞄到锡兰红了脸，“怎么，你在害什么羞”“我没有”“是不是以为我要在车里……”

“我是在想，当时的愿望实现了。”锡兰双手搂在七海脖子上，“那一次跟你逛街的时候，我就在想，要是有一天你能给我戴上这条项链就好了。”七海伸手抱住了锡兰，“我也没想过，你会喜欢我。”

七海埋在锡兰颈窝，金发脑袋蹭了蹭锡兰，再吸一口她身上香水的味道。锡兰将七海按在座位上，“感受一下我的喜欢。”

说完不给七海一点反应的时间，将七海的手反剪到身后，又拉出安全带在手上饶了几圈插进了卡销。  
小海豹：“嗯？嗯——？你放开……”话没说完，锡兰堵了上来，“嘘，眼睛闭上。”

双臂搁在七海肩上，有别于刚刚亲吻嘴角的蜻蜓点水，一个深吻直到锡兰换了几回气才恋恋不舍地结束，七海大口大口的喘着气，脑袋随着身体晃动，头发蹭着锡兰。刚铲青的头发有些扎手，手臂内侧被头发磨蹭着，锡兰看着七海水汽朦胧的双眼，心里想，今晚一定要把这只海豹拿下。


End file.
